


Day 25: Emotional

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [25]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Cutesy, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy, Light Angst, M/M, Mario Kart, Moss is upset, One Shot, Roy wants to help, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, rainbow road, we all know the feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Moss struggles with some strong emotions
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Day 25: Emotional

**Author's Note:**

> todays prompt is “I never stood a chance, did I?”

_“I never stood a chance, did I?”_ Moss said miserably as he sniffed back tears. He looked down to the floor, his cheeks burning. Why had he allowed this to happen? Why had he allowed his emotions to get the better of him like this? He knew it was a bad idea, of course he did. And yet every time, he ended up in this same state. 

Roy was somewhere out of view, but Moss knew he must be ashamed. He always overreacted, he knew that. Deep down, he knew that. He’d always known that. God, he was so _stupid_! 

“No, probably not,” Roy called from the other room. 

That seemed to do it, really. The tears began to fall before he could stop them, and he pressed his hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds of his sobs. Why? Why was he always like this? This happened all the time. He’d experienced it many times throughout his life. Okay, so it had been a while, but still. Did it sting? Yes. Was he upset? Yes. But did he feel stupid for crying about it? Yes. 

“Oh, baby. Again?” 

Moss looked up to see Roy standing there, holding a plate of food and wearing a sympathetic face. He wiped his eyes quickly, looking back down at the ground. 

“It’s fine,” he said quickly. 

“How many times is that now?” his boyfriend asked as he came round and slid down onto the floor next to him. He put his plate down and put his arm around Moss’ shoulders. 

“It’s just so _stupid_!” Moss shouted. A wave of anger came over him all of a sudden. He’d been trying for so long! And still it evaded him! God, this was just... ridiculous! And stupid! So, _so_ stupid! 

He threw the Wii remote down and buried his face in his knees. 

“Sweetheart, you’ve tried... what, twenty times by now?” Roy said. He rubbed comforting circles into his boyfriend’s back. Moss hadn’t cried like this for a while, and it always made Roy feel simply awful, especially when he couldn’t really do anything about it. “Maybe today just isn’t your day.” 

“When is it going to be my day!?” Moss sobbed. He didn’t bring his head up. 

“I don’t know, love.” 

“I’ve been trying to beat Rainbow Road for months now, and I still can’t do it!” 

“I know, I know.” 

Moss dissolved into angry crying. Roy did his best to comfort him, but he knew that there wasn’t much he could do, really. Moss had outbursts like this about once a month or so. He had done since the incident with his mother. It was always about something seemingly stupid, like a computer game or his sandwich not being quite right or not being able to get the lid off of a jar or something. Deep down, Roy knew that it was never really about these things. Moss just needed an outlet, and hey, if that kept him emotionally stable then Roy wasn’t about to go and stop him. 

Not that it meant he enjoyed it when it happened. 

After about fifteen minutes or so, Moss began to calm down a little. He brought his face out of his knees, wrapping his arms around his knees. He rested his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder sniffing a little. Roy reached over and wiped his tears away. 

“Better?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Moss said. His voice was hoarse. “A bit.” 

“I think it might be time to turn to Wii off for today,” Roy replied. Moss nodded, wiping his nose on his sleeve. The Irishman reached over and clicked the TV off. The two of them looked at each other, scooting closer together. “Cuddles and ice cream?” 

Moss smiled. 

“Cuddles and ice cream sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave comments and kudos if you can, they make my heart soar!!! 
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
